Destruction of Peach's Grotto (The Little Mermaid: Cartoon Crossover Style)
Later, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Nigel, Hoagie, Kuki, Wally, Abby, Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup led Peach back to her grotto. “Come on. Why can’t you tell me why you brought me here?” Peach whined. “If we told you, it wouldn’t be a surprise.” Donald told her. “If you at least tell me, I’ll still act surprised.” Peach begged. “Please?” “No.” Blossom responded. “Now close your eyes.” The fair-haired mermaid nodded, and closed her eyes. Then, she smirked, and opened her right eye. Hoagie then caught her. “Hey, no peeking!” He scolded. “Do you actually wanna cheat at your surprise?” Sora sighed in annoyance. “Looks like we gotta blindfold her.” He then got out a pink cloth, and tied it over Peach’s eyes. “Oh, man!” She complained. The eleven then led Peach further into the grotto. “TA-DAH!” The guys exclaimed when they were all the way in the grotto, as Goofy removed Peach’s blindfold. She looked on in surprise, and she gasped when she saw… “Mario’s statue!” She exclaimed in surprise. “But where- when- how did you get it?” “Well, it fell into the ocean during that storm last night.” Sora explained. “And I happened to find it this morning in the coral reef. So I thought, ‘Why not let Peach have it? It’s the next best thing to the real deal’. Then I moved it with magnega. Donald, Goofy, Nigel, Hoagie, Abby, Kuki, Wally, Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup helped out, too.” Peach then smiled at them. “Oh, you guys are the sweetest.” She then kissed Sora, Donald, Goofy, Hoagie, Nigel, and Wally each on the cheek, making them blush. She then hugged Kuki, Abby, Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup. “Gawrsh!” Goofy said bashfully as he blushed fire engine red. Peach then went over to the statue. “It looks just like him. It even has his eyes.” She said, admiring the statue and she pretended. “Why, Mario, run away with you? I don’t know. It’s kind of last minute…” She giggled and spun around. She’d never been so happy in her entire life. She stopped and gasped when she saw Kakashi in the entrance with an intent look on his face as he held his trident. “Daddy!” Peach exclaimed in shock. Sora, Donald, and Goofy hid behind a treasure chest and poked their heads out while Nigel, Hoagie, Kuki, Wally, Abby, Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup hid behind a dresser, and did the same. Toad, Toadette, and Toadsworth were right behind Kakashi, looking down at the ground in guilt. “I consider myself a reasonable merman and I have kept my patience up until now, Peach.” Kakashi said, swimming over to Peach and he stopped a yard in front of her. “I set certain rules and I expect those rules to be obeyed.” Peach bit her lip, and began to explain. “But Daddy, I-” Her sentence was cut short by Kakashi. “Now, I am going to ask you once, and I want the truth! Did you or did you not rescue a human from drowning?” He demanded. “Daddy, I had to!” Peach argued. “Contact between the human world and the merworld is forbidden! Peach, you know that! Everyone knows that!” Kakashi scolded. “But if I didn’t do anything, he would have drowned!” Peach exclaimed. “One less human to worry about!” Kakashi said coldly, turning around. “How can you be so heartless and cold-blooded? You don’t even know him!” Peach snapped angrily. “Know him? I don’t have to know him!” Kakashi snapped. “They’re all the same; Spineless, savage, harpooning fish-eaters, incapable of having any feelings-” That did it for Peach because she couldn’t hold it in anymore. “DADDY, I LOVE HIM!” She shouted. The young mermaid gasped at her own words and she covered her own mouth and hid behind the statue, but she still looked at Kakashi. “Uh-oh!” Sora said in worry. “No.” Kakashi said in disbelief and shock. He then got angry. “Have you lost your senses completely? He’s a human! You’re a mermaid!” He yelled. “I don’t care anymore.” Peach pouted. “So help me, young lady, I’m going to get through to you. And if this is the only way, so be it!” Kakashi said menacingly as his trident started to glow. “I don’t like where this is going!” Donald said in worry as he and the others hid. Then, Kakashi fired lasers from his trident everywhere, destroying Peach’s valuables. “Daddy! Peach said, trying to make her father stop but to no avail. "No! No, Daddy! Please! Daddy, stop! Daddy, stop it!" Sora, who got out of his hiding spot, watched as Kakashi destroyed every one of Peach’s valuables. “Stop it…” He said softly and tearfully, then slowly raised his voice while clenching his fists. “Stop… Stop it… Stop. Stop!” The spiky-haired merboy could no longer stand it. He looked up with anger in his eyes. “NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!” He screamed in anger. He then got his own Keyblade out and shouted. “REFLEGA!!!!!” A forcefield then appeared around Mario’s statue. Peach looked at the statue of Mario, realizing that Kakashi was going to destroy it last. She then shouted. “DADDY, NO!!!!!” But it was too late. Kakashi shot a laser and destroyed the forcefield surrounding Mario’s statue. Sora’s plan of defending the statue had failed. And unfortunately, the laser had destroyed the statue, too. Peach looked down at the remains in shock. Her shock then turned into sadness and started to cry as she buried her face in her arms and lay facedown on the rock. Kakashi’s anger then turned to guilt. He swam off sadly, feeling very ashamed. Sora, Donald, Goofy, Nigel, Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Hoagie, Kuki, Wally, Abby, Toad, Toadette, and Toadsworth came out of their hiding spots, and came over to Peach. Toadsworth then spoke to Peach. “Look, Princess Peach. I-” “Just go away.” Peach said, still crying. Toadsworth sighed sadly, and walked off with the others following, but Kuki stayed for one second, watching Peach as a tear streamed down her cheek. She then left. However, Donald stayed behind, gathered the remains of Mario’s statue, piled them up into one big pile, and got his wand out. “Archulus reparo.” The duck wizard said as he pointed his wand at the remains of the statue. The statue then pieced itself back together like a Lego toy until it was as good as new. Donald then left with a little smile, knowing that he had done a good thing for Peach. As Peach continued to cry, Beldam, Marilyn, Doopliss, and Fawful came in through the hole in top of the cave, and stayed a yard behind her. Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmake Category:Fanfiction